1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, particularly, to a recording apparatus including a heater for drying liquid ejected on a medium.
2. Related Art
In related art, a recording apparatus including a heater for drying liquid recorded on a medium is known.
For example, an ink jet printer capable of drying ink recorded on a medium by a heater is disclosed in JP-A-2012-179802.
However, in the ink jet printer capable of drying the ink recorded on the medium by the heater disclosed in JP-A-2012-179802, there is a problem that vapor evaporated from the ink by the heater flows into a side of a medium support section and the vapor is condensed in the medium support section. If the vapor is condensed in the medium support section, condensed components are attached to the medium that is supported on the medium support section and deterioration of quality of an image that is recorded or deterioration of quality of the medium itself is caused.